


Vintage Love

by FrankenFish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I figured I might as well post it, Other, This is entirely self indulgent because most of the fics I see are young Ana, romantic but extra fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenFish/pseuds/FrankenFish
Summary: “Surely you could do better than an old woman like me.”





	Vintage Love

You caught Ana’s eye from down the hallway. She smiled and waved at you to come over. You almost skipped over to hand her the small package in your hand. 

“Oh? What’s this?” She asked looking at the gift and then back at you.  
“I bought some of those tea leaves you like! The ones with the pea flowers,” you said.  
She smiled and accepted the package from your hand, “I’m surprised you remembered me talking about that. To think you actually listen to all my rambling.”  
“Hey, I consider myself a great listener,” you laughed.  
“Why don’t we have tea after training today, sah?” Ana suggested.  
You nodded happily and wish her well before heading back to the tech room where you work.

You were one of the first hires to the newly reformed overwatch. As top of your class in engineering and with a year of military service, you were a good fit for a member of overwatch’s dispatch team. It was your job to organize transports and answer communications from agents in the field. It also helped that you could speak a few different languages. Unfortunately, Arabic was not one of them, so often little things Ana would say were lost on you. You had learned a few phrases though, like ‘hi’ and ‘thanks’, from context, but that wasn’t much.

You loved watching Ana in the field. She was a calm voice amongst her team, always keeping a watchful eye on them all. She was a mother and a soldier; nurturing, but deadly.

After dropping off some papers on Winston’s desk, you decided to catch he end of Ana’s training. The underground halls that led to the shooting range were always busy with agents. You recognized all the original members like McCree, Tracer, and Genji, but also a few of the new recruits who had made quite the name for themselves like Zarya the Russian Olympian, Lúcio the Brazilian DJ, and D.va the gamer turned mech pilot from Korea.   
Ana was at the third lane of the indoor shooting range. A few of the other agents watched her eagerly as she fired off the last few rounds from her rifle. Gazing down the range revealed a person shaped target that had been struck multiple times in the arms. Ana didn’t need to strike heads and chests anymore, nor did she want to. Her modified biotic rifle was designed to heal her allies and occasionally deal damage to enemies. No longer did she have to add to the talley she kept scratched into the stock of her gun. You admired her greatly for this.

Ana slung her gun over her shoulder and scanned the room until her gold eye met yours. You watched the corner of her eye crease as she grinned at you.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to wait the whole time,” she said.

“Maybe I just really want to try that tea?” You suggested.

Ana patted you on the shoulder “Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that.”

Back in her quarters you sat patiently while she rummaged around for her tea strainer. It was the typical round one that hung on a chain. She slid open the lid of the in and took a few punches of the tea leaves. Ana dropped the filled strainer into her floral teapot and you both watched as the murky blue color began to spread into the hot water.

“Habibi, may I ask you a personal question?” Ana said abruptly.

You looked up from the teapot to see that she was staring right into you.

“Of course I don’t mind,” you replied lightly.

She looked away, “Surely you could do better than an old woman like me, why not buy tea for some girls your age?”

You were shocked that she felt that way. She must have noticed your expression change, for she quickly said,  
“You’re not very good at hiding your intentions, I could tell what you were doing before you started buying me gifts.”

“That’s not what I’m surprised about, Ana,” you said quietly.

“Hah? What do you mean?” She began pouring tea as if you were chatting about the weather or other small talk, still not looking you in the face.

“Ana, I don’t want to buy tea for girls my age, I’m in love with you!” You blurted.

Now your face was bright red, embarrassed from having said it out loud.

She stopped pouring tea.

“Love is a very serious threat, Habibi,” she warned.

“Why though? I just want to enjoy your company, I cherish all time we spend together!”

“So do I, but are you sure you want to commit your heart to this with words like love?” Ana asked.

You thought about this for a moment.

“Don’t you?”

She laughed. You didn’t expect that. It hurt for a moment before she took your hand and finally looked you in the eyes again.

“Yes. I’m old and should know better, but yes, I think I would like to,” Ana said.


End file.
